plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Screen Door Zombie
Screen Door Zombies are Zombies holding a screen door for use as armor, negating the freezing effects of any Snow Peas hitting it. This door is useless against Fume-shrooms, Gloom-shrooms, Lobbed-shot plants, Spikeweed, and Spikerock as the Fumes go through the door and the lobbed objects go over it. These zombies are identical in all respects to Ladder Zombies except for a few physical aspects, difference in health, difference in shield damage absorbency, and ability to use the ladder, and somewhat almost the same as the Trash Can Zombie other than in speed. He is the seventh Zombie to be discovered in Adventure Mo Overview Absorbs 65 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 19, 37, 55 (at this point, screen door is destroyed), and 60 before dying at 65 normal damage shots. Gallery Screen Door Zombie.gif|Screen Door Zombie Custom screen door..jpg|An actual screen door Strategy The Magnet-shroom can be used to take away the door, turning the Screen Door Zombie into a normal zombie. The Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom fire fumes that go through the door's mesh and damage the zombie directly (it also damages the door). The lobbed shot plants simply throw projectiles over the shield, once again, making it useless. It is a good idea to use Cabbage-pults in hard levels to negate the door. The screen door also negates the splash effect of flaming peas. Do not try to hypnotize it since the screen door does not protect it against other zombies, making it not only useless but wasting your Sun. Instant Kills work normally on the Screen Door Zombie.You can plant spikeweeds or spikerocks to kill it. Wall-nut Bowling 2 Mini-game Screen Door Zombies take four direct hits to kill, the first three of which destroy the door. If a Wall-nut hits a Screen Door Zombie from the side after ricocheting off of another zombie or the edge of the screen, it will kill the zombie immediately as it goes past the screen door and hits the zombie directly. Therefore, try to use this technique to hit them. The Giant Wall-nut can also kill the Screen Door Zombie with 1 hit. Trivia *The screen door's toughness is equivalent to a Buckethead Zombie. *If you enter the Code "dance", this Zombie will not dance, even if it has lost its screen door. *If killed, the Screen Door Zombie does not lose its arm, unless the screen door is taken by a Magnet-shroom or it is destroyed by your plants. *If the Screen Door Zombie is killed with it's door still intact, it will walk right pass your plants and then fall. *If you hit the screen door, there will be a clanking noise.This also happens to the Buckethead Zombie. *Sometimes when a screen door zombie is killed by an explosive, the screen door will still be in it's hands but burned. *When the Screen Door Zombie is hit by a flaming pea while still having the screen door, there will be no flaming splash damage but the screen door will still be damaged by 2 normal damge per flaming pea. *Even if the Screen Door Zombie has it's screen door undamaged, the screen door will look damaged if the Screen Door Zombie dies with his screen door. The same thing happens with the Ladder Zombie. *The Screen Door Zombie will put his screen door on his side when eating a plant, but even if this happens, the screen door is still the one which is damaged, not the zombie. *When the Screen Door Zombie is harmed by Fumes and Lobbed Shots more than 5 times, and then the Screen Door is destroyed, it will still have both arms even if it has taken more than 5 normal damages. **Although, when you hit it with something, its arm will instantly fall off. *The Screen Door Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, and the Buckethead Zombie are the only zombies that can degrade to a normal Zombie. See Also *Ladder Zombie *Screen Door *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom Category:Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Night